vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Zhanyin Lorra
Zhanyin Lorra (Simplified Chinese: 战音Lorra; Traditional Chinese: 戰音Lorra) was a potential Chinese VOCALOID3Ling and Lorra V3, not V4 that was to be developed by Shanghai HENIAN Co. Ltd in collaboration with NetEase. However, it was confirmed that NetEase abandoned Lorra's project and that she is in long-term suspension. She was voiced by Gui Shen Ren (龟仙人; Guī Xiān Rén), a Chinese internet singer, radio broadcaster, and voice actress. She was the winning participant for Lorra's voice provider contest.Official winner announcement, in English History 2014 Zhanyin Lorra was hinted as an upcoming VOCALOID along with Yuezheng Ling, a pre-existing VOCANESE character, on July 13, 2014. However, it was unknown at the time whether or not this new VOCALOID was going to be a pre-existing VOCANESE supporting character or a new one.First Announcement On August 15, a silhouette was revealed and the VOCALOID was confirmed to be a new Chinese female. New Chinese Female The design, name, and biography were unveiled on August 26 at the Beijing, Chaoyang district. On the same day, it was announced that a contest was to be held for Lorra's voice provider, and four contestants appeared onstage along with the six finalists for Ling's voice provider contest. Fans could vote on the voice they liked the most on Lorra and Ling's official website. The voice providers for Lorra were: Cao Mo Nie Ji (草摩涅吉; Cǎo Mó Niè Jí), Gui Shen Ren (龟仙人; Guī Xiān Rén), Han Ling Guo (晗灵果; Hán Líng Guǒ), and Xiao Lian Sha (小连杀; Xiǎo Lián Shā). linkContestents On September 5, Han Ling Guo was eliminated from the contest. 3 Finalists It was also revealed on Ling and Lorra's official website that the remaining finalists' voices would be recorded and that short samples showcasing the voicebanks would be released in Mid-September, demonstrating how the contestants would sound in the VOCALOID3 engine. On September 11, they finished recording all six contestants for both VOCALOIDs.Test voicebanks finished On September 22, the voicebank samples were featured on Ling and Lorra's official webpage. Fans were able to listen to the samples and vote for the voice they liked the most. All voicebanks were singing the well known Chinese classic, Mo Li Hua (Jasmine Flower). The contest ended on October 13.Contest ended On October 15, Gui Shen Ren was announced to be the winner for Lorra and recording began soon after the contest. Ling and Lorra Winners On October 22, Gui Shen Ren reported that she had finished recording for Lorra and that QI Inory would begin after her.Recording finished for Lorra On November 20, VOCANESE confirmed that even though VOCALOID4 has been revealed, they were still going to release Lorra as a VOCALOID3. Ling and Lorra as V3, not V4 2015 On May 1st, 2015, VOCANESE attended YACA to remind fans that Ling was still in progress. While no news were announced, a fan reporter did attend the event to interview the staff. The staff gave information about Ling and her nearing release, but they also gave some information about Lorra. It was noted that while Shanghai He Nian was handling and developing her voicebank, they do not hold her character rights. NetEase, the company behind ZhanyinOL, holds the rights to Lorra and they would be the company who handles her marketing and release. They had full control over her promotion and demos, and since she had an issue with her voicebank, they held off the video game to wait for her completion.NetEase's Rights to Lorra On May 18th, Gui Shen Ren gave feedback about Lorra's voicebank. She expressed that her feelings were complex, but she was overall happy about the result. She was very curious about how fans would react when Lorra releases and would like for the VOCALOID to be loved and not receive much dislike or hatred towards her.Voice provider's feedback On the same day, one of Lorra's developers, Ren Xing Tu (人形兔; Rén Xíng Tù), confirmed that Lorra was delayed due to a mishap with her final voicebank. The voicebank did not meet the developers' satisfactions and they needed to go back and fix it.Lorra's delay On May 28th, Stardust and the Voicebank Customize Project was revealed, while VOCANESE was renamed to Vsinger. This project was created to sort characters who were owned by other companies and groups that commissioned Shanghai HENIAN to make voicebanks for their characters. However, it was unknown if Lorra was moved to this project as her situation fit the description. It was also noted that when Vsinger made their official Facebook account on July 14th, Lorra was missing from their character list in their "About" section.link 2016 In February 2016, Vsinger confirmed that the person responsible for her project had resigned and was no longer interested in continuing her production. It was possible for her project to be renewed if another Chinese company was willing to take over her project. Lorra is officially suspended until further notice.Lorra suspended Later in the month, Lorra's reference sheet was uploaded despite her suspended status.Lorra reference sheet Concept Lorra is a quiet and reticent 16 year old girl who came to the human world from a magical dimension with a mysterious mission. Due to dimensional turbulence, the exit was displaced and she happened to crash into Yuezheng Ling's house. The first time Lorra came to the human world, she was very unfamiliar with her surroundings. She has a supernatural or superhuman feel and a clear cold voice when she sings. With Ling's help, she became a VOCALOID. Lorra has an "eye awakening" ability which can give her an insight to which person has a musical potential and she can activate this potential through her voice, giving it the equivalent of magic. Etymology The surname Zhànyīn (战音), when combined, means "war sound" or "sound of war" in Chinese. "Zhàn" (战) can mean "battle" or "fight". The surname corresponds to the online RPG, ZhanyinOL, where players use rhythms to battle. Appearance Lorra has white hair and different coloured eyes, due to one of them being "awakened" (the right eye). Her design is based on loudspeakers. Relations *Yuezheng Ling - Companion Marketing Zhanyin Lorra was created in collaboration with NetEase to promote the online RPG, ZhanyinOL. There would have been songs in the game that would feature Lorra to promote her VOCALOID voicebank. When Lorra's silhouette was released, fans were eager to see the fully revealed design on August 26th. On the day her design was revealed, there were different reactions from the eastern and western fans. On the east side, she was well liked among the fans and she was easily accepted into the fandom. On the west side, there were mixed reactions and fans expressed more eagerness towards her voice over her design. Both Eastern and Western fans alike commonly had mixed reactions towards her background and certain aspects of her appearance, often describing them as too detailed or even to the extent of overpowered or "Mary Sue". In 2014, Lorra and Ling had a contest to find their voice providers. In October, the winner for Lorra was announced to be Gui Shen Ren.NetEase Mo Li Hua (Gui Shen Ren sample) In January 2015, VOCANESE promoted a 2015 calendar celebrating the Year of the Ram. Lorra and Ling were featured on the front cover, while all VOCANESE characters were featured in the inside contents. In February 2015, two official t-shirts by Manchy were revealed. One used Lorra's finalized design image and the other was a pixel version of her. Gallery References External links